Why did I insist?
by VMargaux
Summary: Veronica and Spencer are both too oblivious to see their feelings for each other. When Veronica gets shot, what will happen? Will they get their own happily ever after?
1. Chaos

It was a normal day. I woke up, had some breakfast, made my coffee, drove to work and got briefed on a case. Just another Wednesday. Except that it wasn't.

We were going into the UnSub's house to arrest him. Just like every other time. But, as I bet you already know, some things happen when you least expect them to. I went to search one of the rooms while the SWAT guys were taking the others. I opened the door and that's when it happened. I didn't hear some great bang. I didn't see my life flash in front of my eyes or some great white light coming to take me away. But what I felt, was pain. Everyone always says that most of gunshot pain is just psychological, but it's really not.

It's actual pain. Physical, genuine, never-been-this-bad pain.

However, I did still see the mayhem going on as I fell to the ground.

I heard some barking orders to others, probably to take down the shooter, while some were speaking into the phone, although it was just sounds. Nothing actually intelligible. What I saw, a few were frantically attempting to stop the blood pouring from my chest. Some were leading away the person that the team and I were searching for just a few hours ago. While through all the chaos, part of the crowd could only stand back and watch the scene unfold.

I guess it was my fault. I insisted that I didn't need a vest, as the UnSub wasn't known to use weapons. What harm could have come?

Well apparently, a lot.

Aaron Hotchner was the only face I was trying to concentrate on. He was begging me to keep my eyes trained on him. Telling me that I wasn't allowed to close them, and judging by his tone, it was an order. Though when I couldn't focus on his face, I was forced to see the terror on Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss's faces as they saw me being taken away on the gurney. He was like a big brother to me, and she a sister. Two of my best friends.

When the EMT's took me into the ambulance, I saw the one face that I haven't been able to see since a few minutes ago when it happened. Has it been minutes? Seconds? Pure moments? I lost track. And yet there he was.

Spencer Reid.

He looked like he was the one who was shot. The pain on his face probably more evident than that on my own. He was screaming. The only words I manage to decipher are "this isn't happening".

He and I are been close. He's a closer friend than Derek, Emily, JJ, Garcia, or anyone else I know. He isn't a father figure, nor a brother. More like…there aren't really words. What we have is deeper than boyfriend and girlfriend. Better than best friends. But, we've never said those 3 little words that seem so big. So meaningful. So consequential. Neither of us were naïve enough to say soulmates, but some would say that's how it felt. And everyone knew it was true. I had to get shot to even admit it to myself.

So, considering it was possible that I wouldn't make it back from this, I went a few steps further. I admitted it to him.

 _"I love you"_

I struggled to say these words, and not just because they were the most intimate I've ever shared with anyone. The most devoted thing I've ever said to anyone. Actually, whispered is more accurate. Although I couldn't hear myself, I could tell he did. He looked at me with shock and relief, happiness and sadness, hope and defeat.

And it was my last thought before the eternal darkness.

* * *

Hello my darlings! Please tell me if you want me to continue with this story. No hate please! My first story so criticism is VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	2. Goodbye Dr Reid

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A steady rhythm was all I heard at first. Every once in a while I could also hear distant talking, but even if I strained myself I still couldn't make out what they were saying. After what felt like years of darkness and that annoying pulsing, I knew I had to try. My eyelids were heavy, too heavy to be lifted. But a voice in my mind told me to keep trying. To open them, that it will be worth it. I used all the power I had left in me, and opened them.

It was bright. Too bright for death. I looked around cautiously and saw that I was, in fact, in a hospital. I looked to every object surrounding me, from the heart monitor, to the tubes in me, and then, I saw _him._

Spencer Reid. Adorable as ever.

He was asleep in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. A book on his lap, his head on his propped up fist, hand on mine. I smiled at the sight before me.

After a few minutes of just looking at him, a nurse came in to refill the bag with a tube connected to my arm when she saw me, as if she was surprised. She then moved to wake up Spencer before saying anything to me. That was when I got confused. Why didn't she ask me anything? In movies that's what they always did. As if she could read my thoughts, she looked to me, still attempting to wake the sleeping man.

"He asked me to get him if you awoke." The nurse explained.

After a bit more light shaking and trying to get him out of his slumber, he finally opened his hazel eyes, beautiful as the last time. I could practically see the gears in his mind was spinning, looking for possible explanation for why he was awoken. When he came to a conclusion, he slowly directed his deep gaze to me.

Spencer simply looked into my eyes, a look I've never seen before. One of relief. One of happiness. One of…love.

"Veronica?" He asked. His voice cracking. How long have I been here?

"It's me Spence, It's me." I said smiling. I tried to sit up, but felt a shock of pain. I looked down and remembered. _I was shot._

I let out a pained sort of whimper and Spencer's smile faded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said trying to look strong. I probably failed since he looked at me disbelievingly. "How long have I been here?" I asked, trying to distract not only him, but myself of the worry that was bound to come up from the pain I just caused myself and the consequences that are certain to come.

He looked down, as if he didn't want to see my reaction.

"A few weeks" He admitted silently.

Weeks? Did he say weeks? I was shot, it was a quick, one-time thing. It's not like I was hit by a car. Was I in a coma? Have I just been sleeping? I looked desperately to the nurse who has now finished paging some doctor. She saw my pleading look and looked down at her chart.

"You were lucky, the bullet was 3 millimeters from your heart. When we picked you up your heart stopped on the way to the hospital. You were dead for 3 minutes before we got it started again. We had to put you in a medically induced coma, but it was a possibility that you wouldn't wake up." She then glanced to Spencer, then back at me. "Your fiancé was here most of the time. Lived off coffee and sandwiches. I told him to go home, so did all your coworkers. But he is one stubborn guy, refused to leave you. You're a lucky girl." she finished with a warm smile.

I looked to the man who, apparently, hasn't left my side. He was redder than an actual tomato. Literally. I beckoned him over with my hand, as if to whisper something to him. But I surprised us both and kissed him on the cheek instead.

"Thank you"

If possible, he went more red. It seems impossible but, somehow, he did.

The nurse excused herself and told us to wait for the doctor.

"Fiancé, huh?" I asked, still smiling. He looked at me, then to his hand, which was still intertwined in mine.

"They saw your ring and sort of just assumed. I guess I never got around to correct them." He said. In case you're confused, I wear my mom's wedding ring. I got it when she died in a car accident. My father was murdered when I was 15. Coincidentally, Aaron looked after me until I turned 18 and left for University. After that, I went to the FBI Academy and became an agent in the BAU. Needless to say, Aaron still got worried.

"You said you loved me. Right before you blacked out. Was it meant for me?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course you idiot. And for the record I still do. You might have seen me everyday after that, but for me it was the last time I saw anything. Time has passed for you, things have happened, For me, those were the last thoughts I had." He looked as if he was about to start crying. But in a good way.

He sat on my bed, careful not to harm me. This time, he was the one who leaned in. Our lips touched and it was…magical. I guess that's what you would expect me to say. But it was a lot better then magic. It was… for the second time, I have no words. Just…Spencer Reid.

When we pulled apart, as if on cue, the doctor arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Reid, nice to see you're awake." Spencer and I blushed slightly at the name. "Dr. Reid, good to see you again. My name is Dr. Chase, I just have some questions. Are you feeling nauseous at all?" He continued in asking me questions for a little while, and he told me that they had to run a few more tests and monitor my condition, and if everything went well, I should be out of the hospital in about a week or so. I would have to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks after that.

"How long until I could go back to work?" I asked urgently

"You could go back to work in about 2 weeks or so, as long as you take care of yourself. But you can't go out into the field for a little while" Dr. Chase explained to me. After a few more questions on my and Spencer's part, Dr. Chase left.

"Spence, you should go home. I'll still be here tomorrow. Go catch a criminal for me." I told him. He began to protest but I shushed him.

"Goodbye Ronnie" He knew that's what most of the team (Namely Derek, Penelope and, though rarely, Emily) called me.

"Goodbye Dr. Reid"

* * *

Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it! Hope it cleared some things up. Reviews are still very much appreciated, no matter what. Sorry it was longer then the last, I just couldn't stop.


	3. Memories

This chapter will be a sort of looking back on Veronica's life. There will be some flashback chapters but this is more of her life story before the current events.

* * *

I remember standing at my mother's grave with my father and older brother, Rhydian. I was only 11 years old and yet I was so mature.

 _Lucille Roxanne Cooper-Jones_. _Beloved wife, mother, daughter and friend. January 18th 1963 - November 13th 2002._

We brought roses, my mom's and I's favorite flowers. When I tried to remember her it brought tears to my eyes. I would remember how I inherited her dirty blonde hair, although she dyed hers red when I was 7. I remember how she let me dye mine ombre on my 11th birthday just 3 months before her untimely demise. I remembered her blue eyes that reflected the ocean, and how she would always say that mine looked like a cats because of my unnaturally yellow eyes. How she always fiddled with her ring when she told me her and dad's love story and how he let her keep her maiden name along with his. The same ring that was hanging on a necklace around my neck.

The next 4 years were hard, dad was at work almost 24/7 and I had to stay with home with Rhydian. 3 years after the tragedy, I went to Rhydian and his boyfriend, James's wedding. Then, after only a year of Rhydian and James marriage, my father and brother were murdered during a robbery while I was at the Hotchners, helping Haley with her pregnancy while Aaron was at work. Aaron promised he would find my father and brother's killer. And he did. But I still had to go to another funeral. Another two graves to look at.

 _Charles Steven Jones. Beloved husband, father, son and friend. March 21st 1961 - April 10th 2005._

 _Rhydian Luke Richardson. Beloved husband, brother, son and friend. October 5th 1985 - April 10th 2005._

A few months after the incident, James overdosed and Aaron was the only family I had left. After that I took my mother's ring off the chain and wore it on my hand instead. I stayed with the Hotchners until I finished high school. I loved his wife and she loved me as her own. And yet, still more graves from my past. Always more death from those I cared about.

 _James Parker Richardson. Beloved husband, son and friend. June 3rd 1983 - February 25th 2006._

After high school, I got a scholarship to Harvard and went on to the FBI academy. No one thought that I got into the BAU because the boss is my family, because I have proved myself on multiple occasions.

But all that sadness wasn't what was on my mind when I met Spencer Reid. It was my first day at the BAU. I was introduced at the briefing, and while I shook everyone's hands, he held on for just a second longer. I could tell he seemed disappointed when he saw my ring, but never said anything. Then one day the team was invited to dinner at some restaurant and everyone brought their significant others. So obviously people got confused when I didn't bring anyone. I knew Aaron had told them about the ring and it's tragic history when I excused myself to the bathroom to freshen up, because when I came back, there was slight pity in everyone's eyes.

They played it off as if they didn't know about it, every time I went on a date and they said teased me saying I eloped. Aaron, being the over-protective, father-figure, sarcastic-godfather that he is, just said that I'm not getting married until I'm 70. And even then, the guy would have to have Aaron's approval. Little did I know that Morgan and Garcia weren't just looking at me while Hotch said this, but also at Spencer.

And I was okay with the teasing and the jokes about it. As long as no one saw me as weak because of my attachment to the piece of jewelry.

And I went on with my life. Always the same routine. Always haunted by those memories.

* * *

Hello my dearies! Hope you liked it! Reviews, wether constructive criticism or praise, always appreciated! Don't even hesitate to ask questions about anything. I'm always here!


	4. Behaviour

The doctors and nurses were in and out of my room for a few days, so I reminded myself that I was Mrs. Veronica Reid. That was what everyone who treated me called me anyways. The rest of the team (except Spencer, since he was still sleeping at the early hour) came by 2 days after I woke up, due to the fact that they couldn't come earlier because they were on a case in New York. When they came back they told me how determined Spencer was to find the UNSUB. Probably because I told that he wasn't allowed back to see me until he solved at least one case and have a proper good night's rest.

And then Morgan, being Morgan, decided to tell the rest of the team that I was unusually giddy. And obviously Aaron figured out that there was something romantic going on with me, knowing how I was when I had a crush of sorts.

"Ronnie, do you like your doctor?" JJ asked me, smiling devilishly.

"Not in that way"

"Another patient?" said Morgan this time.

"Nope"

"Reid?" Garcia questioned.

Everyone looked to her as if she were crazy.

"What? I see the way you two look at each other. It couldn't be more obvious. Ronnie and Reid just stare at each other for hours during briefings, ever since he met her. I mean really, I don't need to be a profiler to see that." She explained.

Everyone's gaze turned to me, waiting for me to deny the theory. Coincidentally, Spencer just so happened to walk in at the exact moment I was going to say something without confirming nor denying Garcia's genius idea.

"Hey Veronica how are…What…Why are you guys staring at me?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Are you and Veronica together?" Hotch asked, looking between the two of us.

"Well, you see, it's a bit more complicated then that but I guess…" Spencer looked flabbergasted. He looked to me, and as I nodded, he continued. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Veronica and I are together."

Everyone had a different reaction. Morgan was surprised to say the least. Garcia gave us a knowing smile and went to dig her phone out of her purse. Hotch looked like he was having to many emotions at once. Furious, proud, protective, hurt and happy, all at once. JJ looked excited.

"Mrs. Reid? We have to take you in to finish some more tests." A nurse came in.

It was then that everyone looked to Spencer in shock.

"Alrighty, Spence, would you mind helping me into my wheelchair?" I tried to break the tension, realizing I just caused more.

"Uh, yeah, sure" he said moving the wheeled seat next to the cot. He helped me in and the nurse took me away. As she was taking me away, I thought I heard Morgan say; "Mrs. Ronnie Reid, huh?" and then Reid trying to protest, but failing miserably.

—

By the time I got back, Spencer and Aaron were the only one's left in the patient room. The nurse and Spencer helped me back onto the bed, while Hotch was sitting in the chair opposite Spencer's. After the nurse left, Hotch began his speech.

"I've been around you your whole life and most of mine. I was the one who helped change you when your dad was working and your mom was busy. I was the one you always told your crushes to, and your boyfriends had to have my approval. I didn't even know _this_ was happening" -He gestured his hands between Spencer and I. I only just realized Spencer was holding my hand - "because I've always had a blind spot when it comes to you. But, I _do_ approve. Spencer is one of the best choices you've made." He then started to direct his words at Spencer "You are lucky to have this beautiful young woman in your life, and I'm pretty sure you know the speech." He finished.

"I know Hotch" Spencer smiled, water threatening to fall onto his cheeks.

"Thank you, Aaron" I thanked him, tears welling up in my eyes as well.

He smiled and walked out of the room, giving us our privacy. He kissed me with a passion I've never felt before. Butterflies in my stomach raging. "I love you Ronnie Reid" he laughed when we pulled away, foreheads leaning against each others.

"I love you too Spence" I smiled, never feeling better despite the hole in my chest.

* * *

Hello! I know it's bad but I had to write something. It was late and I couldn't do any better. So so sorry. Better chapters coming up!


	5. Thank you

Hello my lovely readers! I had fun writing this story (even though it was short lived) but everything must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and thank you to those who reviewed and read it. Questions and such can be answered if asked. Thank you!

XXX


	6. Since When is Cliché a Bad Thing?

There we are, a proper ending, finally.

* * *

Its been years since the shooting. Years since Spencer and I got together. Years since my life changed forever.

It's been hard getting back on my feet, figuratively and physically. There were some complications that made it hard, but Spence stayed with me through all of it. You're right, I'm getting too mushy.

There were some drastic changes between when we first said we loved each other and now. I'm in my mid-thirties now, Spencer being in his forties, but I didn't care for our age difference, neither did anyone who was close to us. And for an FBI agent, this was still young, considering how many were lost while on the job. Anyways, back on topic. Year one after the shooting was undoubtedly hard. I had some problems but, as previously stated, we got through them. I was back at work with my favorite people, and that's all that mattered.

Year 2 was less dramatic, though me and Spencer managed to have our first fight, something stupid and petty. I also managed to meet his mother, she was great about the whole situation. The year was mostly just more cases, but towards the end, Spencer proposed, after Aaron's approval of course. The year after, we had our little wedding with those close to us, Aaron leading me down the aisle.

After 3 years of happy marriage, I found out that I was pregnant. Spencer was excited to say the least. He had trouble containing it until my first trimester was over. Every night when we went to bed, we talked about the child. Everything from gender to godparents. We only told the rest of the team when I found out the sex. We put a sticky note in everyones case file saying

 _It's a girl!_

As the realization dawned on their faces as they saw that Spencer and I were the only ones not confused as to what it meant, they came to congratulate us. Garcia practically threw a party. And just a few months later, on May 2nd, we had our baby in our arms. Little Thalia Diana Reid was welcomed into the world with Morgan and JJ as her godparents. She and I stayed home for a year, and she was growing up quick. And I'm not being one of those sappy moms saying that. I mean literally. She was an actual genius, which made sense, as both her parents were too.

The next 2 years were filled with baby themed events. I could tell Spencer's favorite was on Halloween when we dressed her up as the Tardis from Doctor Who, with himself being The Doctor and me being Rose Tyler. He loved that day, especially since her first halloween also happened to be the day she first called Spence 'Dad'.

Soon after her second birthday though, we were greeted with a wonderful surprise. We were having dinner at the Hotchners with the rest of the team and we brought a cake saying;

 _Twins this time._

Everyone started to freak out, in the best way possible. Spencer was being harassed by Derek, Aaron and Rossi, while the girls and I poured over names. On January 24th, Jared Zachary Reid and Gabriel Prentice Reid were welcomed to the world outside my stomach. After a year, I found that they weren't geniuses like their older sister, but still exceptionally smart for their age. On their third halloween, all the kids dressed up as someone from the team. Jared being Aaron, Gabriel being Will LaMontagne, JJ's husband, and 5 year-old Thalia being Garcia. They became good friends with Henry, Michael and Jack, since they hung out a lot.

So there we are, a happy ending. We lived one of those clichéd lives. We grew up miserably. By some chance, we worked in the same place that made us into best friends. We worked together beautifully until something tragic happened, and we realized our undying love for each other. We got married, had a few kids, had friends that were like family, and amazing careers.

And I wouldn't change a thing in my good old, clichéd life.

* * *

I know that some of my AMAZING readers were a bit upset that I finished there, and I would honestly hate me too. So here it is! I got closure from writing this, there was something in the back of my mind bothering me about this. I'm hoping at least some of you enjoyed this! By the way, in the reviews, tell me who you want me to write for next! Fandom choices in my bio. Thank you to all my awes-mazing readers(for like the seventh time)!

XXX

-Evil Rock n Roll


End file.
